1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic device, and in particular to a personal computer (PC) with an access unit capable of quick installation and uninstallation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the installation and uninstallation of an access unit, such as an optical disk drive (ODD) module or a hard disk drive (HDD) module to/from a personal computer (PC) are usually complicated. For example, to take apart an ODD module from a PC, the housing of the PC is first removed, and the connector jointed with the ODD module is removed. Consequently, the screws used for mounting the ODD module on a bracket in the PC are loosened, such that the ODD module can be drawn out of the PC. Conversely, to install the ODD module in the PC, the aforementioned procedures should be taken in reverse order.
It should be noted that the conventional installation and uninstallation procedures of the access unit have some disadvantages, such as being complicated, inflexible, and time consuming. Therefore, it may easily cause inconvenient operation for users and adversely affect the production efficiency and the manufacturing overhead (MOH) for the production lines.